Downloadable Content
SpotPass DLC is a new feature in Nintendogs + Cats that allows you to add items to the game. This feature is similar to WiiConnect24 on the Wii. One needs to be connected to the internet for SpotPass DLC neighbors and also for Nintendogs+Cats items from the DLC neighbor's pet. When your 3DS is connected to the Internet, it will automatically check Nintendo's servers for DLC for all games and DLC-receiving applications that you have. It will often notify you by placing a blue spot on the picture of your Nintendogs + Cats game and you must check your journal in-game and tap the yellow present box sticker for a SpotPass DLC neighbor. In case your game is not inserted, the 3DS also places a blue spot on the Notifications button on the system's start-up menu. Sometimes, if you talk to a DLC neighbor while on a walk, he might give you a present. Below is the list of SpotPass DLC neighbors that are in the game. North America Teddy Roosevelt *Distributed: 4th May 2011 - 20th May 2011 *Mii: Teddy *Dog's Breed: Bull Terrier *Dog's Name: Pete *Photo: Pete the dog standing. *Photo Message: Got a big stick? *Gift: Wooden Stick Harry Truman *Distributed: 20th May 2011 - 3rd June 2011 *Mii: H Truman *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Feller *Photo: Feller standing *Photo Message: Want a Friend? *Gift: Stuffed Dog Richard Nixon *Distributed: 3rd June 2011 - 21st June 2011 *Mii: R Nixon *Dog's Breed: Cocker Spaniel *Dog's Name: Checkers (plus one unnamed dog) *Photo: Checkers standing *Photo Message: Kids love dogs! *Gift: White Rubber Bone Rutherford B. Hayes *Distributed: 21st June 2011 - 1st July 2011 *Mii: R. B. Hayes *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Smoke) *Cat's Name: Siam *Photo: Siam standing *Photo Message: Be Mindful! *Gift: Hopping Mouse Cat Wand Herbert Hoover *Distributed: July 1, 2011 - July 15, 2011 *Mii: H. Hoover *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: King Tut *Photo: King Tut Standing *Photo Message: Don't play w/ him *Gift: Tricolor Bow Abraham Lincoln *Distributed: July 16, 2011 - July 29, 2011 *Mii: Honest Abe *Dog's Breed: Labrador Retriever *Dog's Name: Fido *Photo: Fido standing *Photo Message: Fido is faithful *Gift: Black Top Hat Lyndon Johnson'*' *Distributed: July 29, 2011 - August 13, 2011 *Mii: L. Johnson *Dog's Breed: Beagle *Dogs' names: Him and Her *Photo: Him playing with tennis ball, while Her barks at Him. *Photo Message: Let Her have it *Gift: Pink-Contrast Tennis Ball *'Lyndon Johnson only brings his male beagle Him out for a walk. Her can only be met through the Journal stickers. In some versions, he brings only Her for a walk instead. Calvin Coolidge *Distributed: August 14, 2011 - August 27, 2011 *Mii: C. Coolidge *Dog's Breed: Jack Russell Terrier *Dog's name: Peter Pan *Photo: Peter Pan sitting. *Photo Message: Do you like dogs *Gift: Treats (Biscuit Bits) Jimmy Carter *Distributed: August 27, 2011 - September 9, 2011 *Mii: Jimmy C. *Cat's Breed: Oriental (Pointed) *Cat's name: Misty M YY (Full name: Misty Malarky Ying Yang) *Photo: Misty M YY sitting on an armchair. *Photo message: It's no rabbit *Gift: Wind-Up Sir Nibbles Ronald Reagan *Distributed: September 9, 2011 - September 23 ,2011 *Mii: R Reagan *Dog's Breed: Cavalier King Charles Spaniel *Dog's name: Rex *Photo: Rex lying down and looking toward the screen. *Photo message: Get another soon. *Gift: Movie-Star Shades Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Distributed: September 23, 2011 - October 7, 2011 *Mii: FDR *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's Name: Major *Photo: Major sitting down and facing the screen. *Photo Message: Nothing to Fear. *Gift: Scholar Glasses George W. Bush *Distributed: October 7, 2011 - October 22, 2011 *Mii: George W *Cat's Breed: Standard Cat *Cat's Name: India *Photo: India sitting and facing the screen *Photo Message: Miss Beazley? *Gift: Ten-Gallon Hat John F. Kennedy *Distributed: October 22, 2011 - November 4, 2011 *Mii: JFK *Dog's Breed: German Shepherd *Dog's name: Clipper *Photo: Clipper lying down on a Comfy Couch and looking toward the screen. *Photo message: Pupniks! *Gift: Dog & Cat Record Woodrow Wilson *Distributed: November 4, 2011 - November 19, 2011 *Mii: Woodrow W *Dog's Breed: Bull Terrier *Dog's name: Bruce *Photo: Bruce sitting and facing the screen *Photo message: Will he come? *Gift: Rainbow Disc Gerald Ford *Distributed: November 19, 2011 - ?? *Mii: G Ford *Dog's Breed: Golden Retriever *Dog's name: Liberty *Photo: Liberty lying down on an Antique Sofa *Photo message: Not a Lincoln *Gift: White Top Hat Europe None so far. Japan None so far. Gallery ' Pete - Teddy.JPG|Teddy's Bull Terrier Pete. Teddy & Pete.JPG|Teddy and his Bull Terrier, Pete. R Nixon with Checkers.JPG|R Nixon and his Cocker Spaniel, Checkers. King Tut - H Hoover.JPG|H Hoover's German Shepherd King Tut. H Hoover with King Tut.JPG|H Hoover with his German Shepherd, King Tut. Fido - Honest Abe.JPG|Honest Abe's Labrador Retriever Fido. HNI 0014.jpg|Honest Abe and his Lab, Fido. Him&Her - Lyndon Johnson.JPG|L Johnson's Beagles Him and Her. L Johnson & Him.JPG|L Johnson and his Beagle, Him. Nintendogs Cats 019.jpg|Him at the park. Peter Pan - C Coolidge.JPG|C Coolidge's Jack Russell Terrier Peter Pan. HNI 0004 3.JPG|C. Coolidge & his Jack Russell Terrier, Peter Pan. C Coolidge gives gift.JPG|C Coolidge giving the player a gift on a walk. HNI_0081.JPG|Jimmy Carter's Oriental Pointed kitten Misty M YY. 007.jpg|President Jimmy Carter. 009.jpg|Playing with Misty MYY at the park. PixS 004.JPG|A Long Hair cat with Misty MYY at the park. PixS 013.JPG|Richard Nixon at the park. Major - FDR.JPG|Franklin D. Roosevelt's German Shepherd Major. HNI_0091.JPG|FDR's German Shepherd Major at the park. KittyDawgs 041.JPG|Honest Abe taking out a present. File 018.JPG|India at the park. File 020.JPG|President George W. Bush. P 007.JPG|Seeing King Tut on a walk. Cd 009.JPG|Checkers at the park. Cat&Dog 001.JPG|Clipper lying down on a comfy couch. Cat&Dog 003.JPG|Clipper Cat&Dog 004.JPG|John F. Kennedy )0 002.JPG|JFK and Clipper going out for a walk, meeting the player's dog on the way. C. Coolidge.JPG Bruce.JPG|Bruce Brucie.JPG|Bruce at the park. Doggie55.JPG|Checkers at the park. FlyHigh 001.JPG|Meeting Bruce on a walk. FlyHigh 002.JPG|Meeting Clipper on a walk. Pixx 012.JPG|Checkers HNI_0054 Liberty.JPG|'''G Ford's Golden Retriever lying down on an Antique Sofa. HNI_0059 Liberty.JPG|'Meeting Liberty at the park.' HNI_0063 G Ford.JPG|'President Gerald Ford.' HNI_0069 Liberty & Puppy.JPG|'Liberty and a Sheltie at the park.' HNI_0070.JPG|'Meeting Liberty and G Ford on a walk.' HNI_0028 BruceCafe.JPG|Meeting up with Bruce at Cafe Petrov. HNI_0048 LibertySeaside.JPG|Meeting up and playing with Liberty at the seaside park. HNI_0085ClipperCafe.JPG|Meeting up with Clipper at Café Petrov. ''' Category:Information